We Gay Married?
by Zebri JOY
Summary: \Zebi COMEBACK/ PROLOGUE/ Pertemuan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun untuk menuntut pertanggung jawaban harus berujung pada kesalah pahaman. Sungmin tak berdaya dan Kyuhyun yang berkuasa. /KyuMin Fanfic/ Yaoi/ Au/OOC/misstypo/DLDR/RnR/hope you like it/ EnJOY/


**We Gay Married?**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin**

**Prologue**

**Rate : T-M**

**Warning : OOC, Au, YAOI, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, DLDR**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin belong to God, But this fanfic and Sungmin is mine. EnJOY with it guys**

**Dont Like Dont Read, No siders and No Plagiator okay**

**.**

**We Gay Married?**

**Pertemuan Lee Sungmin dengan Aktor sekaligus Penyanyi Solo terkenal seperti Cho Kyuhyun dengan niatan untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Namun siapa sangka, jika pertemuan keduanya menyertenya pada kesalah pahaman yang terus merambat hingga hampir tak berujung itu pada salah satu acara Televisi We Got Married yang mengganti title menjadi We Gay Married.**

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_ apakah benar anda seorang _gay_?" satu pertanyaan terdengar amat jelas diantara sekumpulan _paparazi_ lengkap dengan keperluan mereka. Pertanyaan itu memang ditujukan pada seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja tiba di kediamannya. Hey tidakkah itu mengganggu sang tuan tumah.

Meskipun banyak pertanyaan yang keluar dari sekumpulan _paparazi_, tetap saja belum ada tanda-tanda seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_ tolong berikan kami kejelasan hubungan anda!" ucap lelaki paruh baya yang tengah memotret aktivitas pemuda itu.

Pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu bahkan merasa amat sulit untuk mencapai pintu kediamaanya. Oh tuhan padahal sudah amat jelas jika in adalah rumahnya. Bahkan 4 _bodyguard_nya dan security pun tak cukup untuk menghadang _paaprazi_ yang tak ada kerjaaan selain mengganggu hidupnya.

"Saya memohon dengan sangat pada kalian semua, untuk tidak mengganggu waktu istirahat saya. Dan untuk berita tidak jelas itu, saya bukannlah seorang _Gay_ catat itu" jelasnya saat telah mencapai pintu masuk mansion besarnya itu.

"Apakah perlu saya meniduri seorang gadis dihadapan kalian semua agar membuktikan bahwa saya bukanlah _gay_?" lanjutnya sontak membuat para _paparazi_ itu tertawa.

* * *

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun, akan mengklarifikasikan tentang berita simpang siur yang tak jelas ini. Bahwa saya akui berita itu benar adanya, Saya memang seorang kelainan dan saya adalah pecinta sesama jenis atau _Gay_ seperti berita yang telah beredar luas. Terimakasih."

"Hey Cho bodoh apakah kau tak memikirkan resiko yang telah kau ambil?"

"Aku telah memikirkannya dengan seksama _hyung_, percayalah padaku"

* * *

**'_Srat'_**

Pemuda tampan, pelaku pelempar foto tersebut tengah terduduk santai seraya menikmati teh hijaunya, dibelakannya telah berbaris rapih ke empat _bodyguard_ kepercayaannya.

"Tangkap dia, namanya Lee Sungmin berasal dari Ilsan. Bawakan ia padaku secepatnya tidak peduli ada nyawa ataupun tidak sekalipun. Kerjakan dengan tangan rapih _arasseo_!"

* * *

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Lee Sungmin, seorang namja manis yang telah berhasil membuatku menyipang dalam _sex-ku_. Aku sangat amat mencintainya, Ku mohon pada kalian agar terus mendukung hubungan kami walau aku tahu ini memang akan sulit di terima."

* * *

"Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

"Apa maksudku? Kau bertanya itu? Tentu saja melanjutnya sandwara ini Lee Sungmin-_ssi_ dan memberi peringatan padamu untuk tidak mencari masalah padaku Lee Sungmin sayang" bisiknya tepat pada daun telinga cantik itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat mencari masalah padamu Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_, aku hanya menuntut pertanggung jawabanmu atas mmppphh…"

"Ikat dia dan pastikan agaria tak kabur lagi malam ini _arasseo_!"

* * *

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_ bisakah kita menghentikan sandiwara ini? A Aku tahu jika sandiwara ini menyiksamu begitupun aku. Aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa aku yang.."

"Menjelaskan bahwa aku adalah seorang penghancur keluarga orang begitu?" ujar Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Tidak Bukan seperti itu Kyuhyun-_ssi_" jelas Sungmin seraya menunduk takut.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah percaya dengan apa yang kau ucapkan Sungmin-_ssi_. Jika kau mengucapakan A maka mereka semua akan melebih-lebihkan ucapanmu. Sama sepertiku yang harus terseret dalam berita menjijikan itu Sungmin-_ssi_" jelasnya seraya beranjak untuk pergi.

"Tapi aku mempunyai seorang anak Kyuhyun-ssi, dan..dan aku harus memenuhi kebutuhannya" ucapan Sungmin yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sungmin yang masih menunduk takut.

"Kami telah mendapatkan informsinya tuan, Namanya Lee Youngsoo, umur 5 tahun, kini tengah berekolah di Taman Kanak- kana—

"Cukup" potong Kyuhyun "Bawa dia dan bereskan setan kecil itu segera. _Arasseo_?"

* * *

**_'Brak'_**

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Youngsoo? Cho Kyuhyun jawab aku!"

"Aku hanya membereskan setan kecil itu untuk tidak mengganggu kita terutama kau, jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi Sungmin sayang"

"Kau gila, kau kejam, kau maniak Cho. Aku hingga mendarah daging ini sangat amat membencimu Cho"

"Kuharap kau segera menarik kata-katamu itu Lee Sungmin. Kau hanya perlu memainkan sandiwara ini dengan baik maka Youngsoo mu itu akan baik baik saja"

"Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menjadi Cho Sungmin, menjadi pendamping serta ibu dari anak-anakku, membangun keluarga kecil bersama melewati suka dan duka bersama"

"Sungmin tidak… jangan lakukan itu Sungmin kumohon…. Sungmin dengarkan aku … Sungmin kumohon berhenti Sungminn….."

"_Saranghanda_ Cho Sungmin" ujarnya seraya mengcup bibir ranum yang berasa manis walau kini tengah memucat dan dingin.

.

**Cont? / Dis?**

**Hey teman semua, aku come back setelah sekian lama menghilang. maafkan saya yang telah menghilang lama tanpa ada kabar dan update tan tentang FF lain wkwk. saya akan kembali menulis tapi ini mulai susah nulis mungkin karena udah lama gak nulis hehe. aku bawa FF baru dan kuharap respon dari kalian bagus. kalo mau di lanjutin review yaa yang banyak hehe**

**Okay see you ^^**

**REVIEW JUSEYO**

"


End file.
